Growing Up
by Patriot for Christ
Summary: Marie is older now, and she's facing different types of struggles your average kid faces. Multiple chapters coming. Some violence. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

****

The Dating Game.

By Patriot for Christ.

Disclaimer: I do not own Logan/Wolverine, Matt Murdock, or Elektra Natchios. All the other characters are most likely ones that I came up with myself.

Chapter 1

Scene takes place thirteen years after Anamarie has been born. A whole mess of new mutants are at the school… Anamarie, or Marie as she likes to be called, is sitting in a classroom.

Anamarie sat there. She seemed quite bored. She looked around, wondering what time it was. Then she remembered, she had a clock in her desk. She opened it up to reveal the time: 1:47. Thirteen more minutes until class, and school ended for the day.

Thirteen minutes later, Marie got up and headed out of the classroom. She headed towards her locker, but was stopped on the way.

Four girls surrounded her.

"Hey, Marie. What do you have today?" one of them laughed.

Another girl stared at her. Her eyes grew red with flames, and her body started to glow.

"Will you quit bothering me!" Marie grunted.

Another one stared at her. A long finger stretched and seemed to turn into rock. It poked her throat, and Marie started to bleed.

"I said stop it!" she screamed.

The last on stared at her. She obviously was the leader of the four. She grabbed Marie and ripped her backpack off of her and started digging in it.

Marie's blood trickled down her neck, onto her shirt. "Great!" she yelled, "Another shirt ruined!"

"Too bad you can't do anything about it… Other than heal!" the leader laughed.

"Why I ought to-" Marie said, but she was cut off. Her dad stood there, looking at the four girls. Then he turned his attention towards his daughter. He saw the blood on her shirt.

"That's two hours of detention!" he yelled at the four girls. He ripped the backpack out of the one girls hand and stuffed it next to his daughter.

"You're totally unfair, Mr. Logan!" one of the girls whined.

"I am? This is the third time this month you've made fun of my daughter. This is the fourth time this month you have injured my daughter. I gave you warnings, but you didn't listen. Now head off to detention!"

With that, the four girls walked down the hallway, moping as the shuffled away.

"Marie, this is the last straw! You need to stand up for yourself!" Logan lectured his daughter.

"Yeah dad, easy for you to say." Marie complained. "My only ability is to heal. And that's probably all I'll ever have."

"Well, that doesn't mean you can't fight them off!"

"What am I supposed to do? Become a ninja?" Marie joked.

"Actually, I've looked into that. I've signed you up with one of the best teachers around. His name is: Alexander Murdock. He's the son of Elektra Natchios-Matt Murdock's husband. You know, the lawyer?"

Marie nodded. "Well, I supposed it'd be better than nothing." and with that, she walked off.

As she was walking down the hallway, she was approached by a young man, most likely around the age of 14.

She continued walking. He followed. This continued for about two minutes until she turned around and stared at him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" she asked him. Her eyes seemed to shine.

"Yeah, I don't know if you know me or not, but…"

Marie continued walking. It looked as if this boy was trying to begin a conversation. She wanted nothing other than to leave.

"Wait," he said, grabbing at her arm, "I'm Matt."

She turned around, almost expecting for a follow up.

"I have the ability to shoot vines from the back of my hand. You've probably seen me in gym." he nodded his head.

Marie stared at him.

"Okay, maybe not." Matt said. "Anyways, I was wondering if you'd like to go and see a movie with me and some of my friends. You can bring a friend or two along if you'd like."

Marie smiled. "Sorry, I have a lot of work today. Maybe some other time." with that, she bolted down the hallway.

That night, Marie was sent to the ninja training teacher, Alexander Murdock. She was to begin lessons right away, or that's what her father had said.

When she got to the large wooden house, she stepped inside and looked around. It looked ninja style. It was beautiful.

All of the sudden, a black figure dropped out of nowhere and lunged strait at her. Quickly, she jumped aside and watched as the figure went through the open doorway, and crashed onto the wooden steps outside.

"I see that your fast." the figure said, bounding back into the room. "That is good."

"Yeah, well…" she stuttered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Marie." the man said, taking off his mask and taking a quick bow.

She did the same thing. "The pleasure's all mine." she smiled.

"Okay, now on to the training!" he said. They moved onto the training, and stayed that way until late into the night.

The next day, during recess, Marie was over at the playground, just walking around. She was bored stiff.

The four girls approached her once more.

"Look here, you're daddy's not here to protect you!" the leader giggled.

"Go away!" Marie glared.

"Not until you show us your _real _abilities. That is, if you have any!" she laughed. The others joined in.

"Fine!" Marie muttered. She knew she didn't have any yet, of course.

"Ooooo! Did you… All of the sudden become a _real_ mutant?" one of them laughed.

Marie stood there, just waiting to see what they would do. She seemed to be reaching a boiling point with these four girls.

One of them push her backwards, then another, and then another, and so it continued. Until finally, Marie burst. She grabbed their leader and slammed her onto the ground in front of a basketball hoop. The ground shook when she threw the girl. The basketball hoop shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"Oh… Oh… Okay, no need to-" one of the girls stuttered. But before she could finish, Marie grabbed her leg and flipped her backwards onto the grassy area surrounding the court. She grabbed the other two and kicked them backwards before they could escape. They fell to the ground with two large grunts.

"Don't you _ever_ bother me again!" she screamed.


	2. Marie learns about her powers

****

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any of these characters that are in the Marvel universe…

With that, Marie turned around and thought she was going to walk off.

"Well, looks like someone's developed their ability." Logan said.

"Uh… Um…" Marie stuttered.

Logan grabbed his daughter by the arm and started walking with her towards the school.

"Where are we going?" Marie asked.

"Well, I'm proud of you, but I'm pretty mad at you too." Logan said. "We're going to the danger room."

Logan picked a small cell phone out of his shirt pocket and pressed a speed-dial number. He waited a moment.

"Hey, Professor, Marie's developed some sort of power or… powers, here. Can you meet me in the danger room?" Logan spoke over the phone. He waited a few moments and then clicked his phone.

"So… I get to use the danger room!" Marie said, excitedly.

"Yeah, kiddo. Finally… right?" Logan laughed.

Marie, jokingly punched her dad in the shoulder. Immediately her dads arm swelled up and turned purple.

"Super strength?" her dad said, rubbing his shoulder. Quickly, his arm turned back to it's dark tan hue.

"Sorry about that, dad." she half-smiled. She really didn't know what her ability was. Not yet. She hoped that the Professor and her parents could help her figure it all out.

When they got to the danger room, Logan set his daughter up in the large metallic room. Professor Xavier and Ororo soon walked in.

"So, what do you suppose Marie's ability is?" Ororo asked her husband. She leaned closer to him and locker her arm with his.

"I'm not sure. It seems like super strength, but it's also more than that. She destroyed one of the basketball courts." Logan told his wife.

"What?" Ororo laughed. "You're joking, right? I mean, female mutants don't usually have… super strength!"

"Well, I saw what I saw. We'll see what it is, though. Just wait." Logan said.

Pretty soon, Professor X had started the training demo. He fired up a large scene, put in two sentinels which, where quite small to say the least, and waited for Marie to attack, or defend. Whichever she was good at doing.

"Okay, Marie." the Professor said over the intercom. "The idea is to find a way to destroy a sentinel. This should be quite easy."

Marie stood there. She watched as two sentinels landed in front of her. Each one was about eight feet tall.

The first sentinel stepped forward. "You are under arrest, mutant!" it said in a robotic voice.

"Ha! I don't think so!" Marie laughed. Before the sentinel could even make a move, Marie had jumped into the air and flipped over the sentinel. She landed then, behind the large robot and grabbed it's legs. She quickly crushed them in her hands and then jumped back into the air. This time, she landed on top of the sentinels head and crushed it into it's body. She grabbed at a few wires and ripped them out, exposing electricity to the area around her.

The sentinel dropped to the ground. The next sentinel flew up into the air out of her reach.

"Marie, try and find a way to lure the sentinel down to you." the Professor said over the intercom.

Marie grabbed at a nearby telephone pole. She started rubbing it, trying to crush it. It wasn't working! She tried harder and harder.

The sentinel zoomed closer to her. It's hands in an attack form. It's palms grew to be a glowing yellow color.

Marie turned around right in time to see the glowing yellow extend out of the sentinel's hand and hit her.

Marie lay there. It seemed like it had been an hour before she got up. Though, it was only a minute… She stood up. She sentinel was picking her up. All of the sudden, out of nowhere, her hands formed into a ball and instantly, the sentinel exploded. She dropped to the ground and looked around.

She looked upwards. "Professor? I'd like to further my practice. Is that okay?"

"Yes indeed," came the voice over the intercom. "I'm very surprised at what you've done so far."

Pretty soon, a whole band of thugs came out of nowhere. She was now in a back ally. She jumped over their heads and smashed into the side of a wall. She ricocheted off of it and smashed into the opposite wall. The bricks in the walls started to rattle. She jumped back down to the ground and slammed it. Four large pieces of tar popped off of the ground and where sent flying up into the air, with three of the thugs on them.

"Hey!" one of them yelled. He took out a gun and shot.

Marie quickly tried to jump out of the way, but she instantly felt the bullet pierce her leg. She dropped to the ground and watched in horror as the walls crashed down, releasing the whole group of bricks on top of her and the thugs.

An hour later, she woke up. This time, she was on a small cot in the nurses office.

She raised her head and looked around.  
The nurse walked out of the corner of the room. Or, maybe not. Kitty Rasputin walked through the walls and towards Marie.

"How are you feeling?" Kitty asked.

"Not to good. I have this head banging headache. I mean, this doesn't make sense. My powers…"

"Yeah, I heard. You seem to be like the mutant 'Lifeguard', except you have a few differences. Has your mother ever told you about her?"

Marie shook her head. "No. Never heard of her."

"Hmm." Kitty sighed. "Well, I guess you better head off to the cafeteria. Supper will be served in a few minutes.

With that, Marie got up and headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or any of Marvel's characters. If I did… Well, look at where Stan Lee is.

Marie headed towards the cafeteria. It felt like she hadn't eaten in a week, for some reason. Her powers really drained her energy. But, of course, that wasn't something she didn't expect to happen.

Once she got into the cafeteria, she sat down next to one of her friends. It was Emily Rasputin. The daughter of Piotr and Kitty.

"Hey, Emily!" Marie said, sitting down next to her best friend.

"How's everything? I heard you got your powers!" Emily smiled.

"Oh. Yeah." Marie half smiled.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy? What are they? They aren't like Rogue's, are they?" Emily questioned.

"No, nothings wrong. Yes, of course I'm happy. I'm not sure what my powers are. And no! They are not like Rogue's!" Marie quickly said, nearly tripping over her words.

Pretty soon, none other than Rogue sat down next to them.

"Oh… hey Rogue!" Emily smiled.

Rogue was an adult now. She had been for quite some time now. She stared at the two girls before finally speaking.

"Oh, I heard you say mah name." she smiled.

"Oh, I was just asking Marie about her powers." Emily informed Rogue.

"In that case, I'll be seein' ya' later. My… fiancé is waitin' for me." Rogue giggled.

"Her fiancé?" Marie stared blankly.

"Yeah… Didn't you hear?" Emily began, "Rogue is getting married!"

"To whom?" Marie asked.

"Well, I'll tell you who it isn't…" Emily teased.

"What? Fine. I'll play along. Who isn't it?"

"Remy." Emily giggled.

"You're joking? A few years ago they seemed like they where never apart!"

"Just kidding!" Emily told her.

"Well, I was going to say! I just saw them last week. In the garden. And he was giving her a romantic talk thing that he does." Marie laughed.

"Yeah, the wedding is supposed to take place in the garden. In six months, I believe."

After that, Marie got up and left the cafeteria.

The next day, around recess once again, Marie was back out in the playground. She walked over to the swing set where she and Emily usually hung out.

Not this time. Or at least, Emily wasn't there yet. Marie sat down anyways.

Pretty soon Emily joined her. That was good news.

"So, how's everything going?" Emily asked.

"Pretty good. I still don't know what my powers are, though." she sighed.

"Does anyone?" Emily asked hysterically.

"I think a few people might." Marie sighed. "I'll probably be the last one to know."

"Well, how powerful where you when you did your demonstration?"

"I don't know…" Marie said. "The Professor sent out some sentinels that I destroyed, but other than that it was nothing."

"How did you destroy them?"

Marie sat there thinking. "Come to think of it, I can hardly remember. It's all been a blur of things these last two days… Ugh." she groaned. "I can hardly remember what I learned in math class this morning!"

Not long after, Marie saw as the same four girls approached. "Not again!" she thought to herself.

The leader approached her. She grunted at Marie. All of a sudden, four large vines emerged from her sides. She grabbed Marie and flipped her around in the air.

Marie wasn't going to let this girl do this. Quickly, without even having to think, she grabbed the girl's vines and counter-attacked the girl. She flipped the girl and smashed her onto the ground. She then started to swing her around until she had knocked all the others away.

After that, the leader grew really angry and four more vines emerged from her back. She grabbed at Marie, but Emily had butted in. She grabbed one of the vines and it disintegrated in her hands. She grabbed another, and another, and finally the last of the extra vines.

Marie once again threw the leader onto the ground, making the ground shake. She at last grabbed one of the vines and, swinging the girl around, finally threw her out of the school boundaries.

"WHOA!" Emily exclaimed. "What'd you just do? You're like… WOW!" Emily started jumping up and down, hugging her best friend. "This is so cool!"

"Man! I'm going to get in trouble!" Marie mumbled.

"Yes, young lady. You are." said a voice inside her head.


	4. Good news!

****

Marie

"You what?" Ororo asked her daughter.

"Well… I'm sorry, mom!" Marie sighed. "These four girls keep on bothering me! They've been bothering me for the last eight years!"

"Well you could have told us!" Ororo growled.

"I said I'm sorry, mom!" Marie said.

"I want you to go to the detention room, young lady! You are not supposed to use your powers against other students! Especially if it involves throwing them off of school grounds! What possessed you to do such a thing?"

Marie stood there, staring at her mother.

"You should be happy that Logan just went on a mission, Marie! If he had been here…"

"Well dad's not here right now!" Marie shouted.

"GO!" Ororo ordered. "I'm putting you in the detention room for one hour!"

Marie then walked off towards the detention room, half crying.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her!" Ororo sighed. She lay down on her bed and started to slip a drink that sat on her bedside.

Pretty soon, her best friend, Kitty walked in.

"Hi, Ororo!" Kitty smiled.

"Hey." was all Ororo muttered.

"Come on… Something has you down!" Kitty continued. She had a constant smile.

"It's Marie."

"Oh. I see. I heard what happened. Emily said that she should be punished just as much as Marie, so I put her in the detention room. Not too long though, half an hour."

"Yeah? I don't get it. Why are the kids acting this way?"

"It's the gang of girls. The… Freaky five!" Kitty laughed. "The Professor has come to a boiling point and finally expelled those girls. They where causing too much trouble in the school. And, as you know, there is no violence tolerated. It's a good thing Marie had you here to punish her. Because the Professor would most certainly expel her."

"Maybe I should take Marie out of the school for a little while." Ororo sighed.

"No! No, don't do that. Marie's whole life is here at the school. If you took her out, that would make her even worse!" Kitty told her.

They continued their conversation for about another half-hour. Finally, Piotr came and had to get Kitty. They where going out on a date that night, so Kitty had to get ready.

Finally, when Logan got home that night, he seemed wide awake. Ororo was too, since she had taken a nice hot bath before hand and taken a long rest after that.

The two eventually got ready to go to bed.

"So, how was everything today?" Logan finally asked.

"I had to send Marie to detention." Ororo sighed.

"Great." Logan muttered.

"Let's not think about that though. I've been really stressed ever since she got her powers."

Logan agreed. He crawled onto his bed where his wife was and started to cuddle up next to her. He turned the lights off and started to kiss her.

"Logan… What are you doing?" Ororo giggled.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Logan giggled back.

The next few weeks passed normally. Logan, Ororo, and Marie all where perfectly fine. Except for the food fight that started in the cafeteria. That was disastrous.

Finally, two months later, Marie was once again talking with Emily. This time, she was at a small dinner table along with Scott and Jean.

"So, how's school going for you two girls?" Scott asked.

"Pretty good." they answered in unison.

Jean started to smiled at them. Then she said, "Did you hear the good news?"

"Oh no, you're pregnant aren't you!" Emily said. She sounded like she already knew.

"Emily, are you a telepath?" Scott joked.

Emily stared at him seriously. "Maybe I am." she told him.

"Yes, that is the case." Jean said. " I am pregnant. I've been pregnant for three months now. It's hardly shown though."

"Yeah?" Marie said. "I couldn't tell."

Emily sat there. She picked up a small carrot and started to nibble it. "Someone else in the school is pregnant also." she said.

"What?" Jean said. "If someone else was pregnant, I'd know about it sweetheart."

"No, I know someone else is pregnant." Emily corrected.

Jean smiled. "I think you're just guessing."

"No. I'm not. I can feel it."

Almost at that exact moment, Ororo walked into the room and sat down next to the others.

"Hey guys, how's everything going?" she asked, almost exhausted.

"Good. I already told you that I'm pregnant, though." Jean smiled.

Emily stared at Ororo.

"Is something wrong, Emily?" Ororo asked.

"Ororo," Emily said, "You're pregnant."

"What?" Ororo laughed.

"Yes. You're pregnant." Emily said. She sounded very stern about it.

"Well I should hope so!" Ororo laughed. "Logan and I have been wanting another child!"


	5. Emily

****

Chapter 5

"What do you mean, you and Logan wanted another?" Emily asked.

"It's a grownup thing, sweetie." Ororo half-smiled.

"Well, if you ask anyone at school, they'll tell you I'm quite mature for my age." Emily smirked.

"Mature doesn't mean grown-up." Ororo laughed.

Jean was smiling. "I guess we're going to have another double-birth." Jean said. "Or… something like that. You and I both having a baby around the same time."

"Like when Marie and I where born?" Emily asked.

Jean nodded.

They continued talking for the next half hour. Then, Ororo left to go do some business.

Later on, when Ororo finally found Logan, he was with Kitty and Piotr. They where all working on the X-jet.

"Kitty, I need to talk to you." Ororo said.

Kitty phased through the jet and walked up to Ororo. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I'm worried about Emily. I was just checking on her files recently, and according to Cerebro, Emily's a telepath."

Kitty stared wide-eyed at Ororo. "You're kidding right?"

Ororo nodded a "no".

"She never even told Piotr or I." Kitty said, pacing back and forth. "Are you sure?"

"Well, there was that and then the fact that she spilled my pregnancy secret before I could even tell anyone. She almost seemed like she couldn't control herself either."

"Oh dear." Kitty sighed. "I'll have to talk to Piotr."

Pretty soon, Piotr was walking out of the jet. He head up to the elevator and went up to his daughters room.

Once Piotr got there, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, dad." Emily said in a mellow voice.

"How'd you know it was me?" Piotr asked, walking into the room.

"I could tell by the vibration of the ground. I felt the floor shaking a certain way as you walked toward my bedroom." she continued.

"Honey, is something wrong?" Piotr asked.

"No." she answered. Her voice was still mellow, not changing at all.

"Ororo told me that she thought you where a telepath."

"No."

"Emily, stop it!" Piotr commanded.

All of the sudden, Emily's face darkened. Not much, but a few shades. "Huh!" she said, all of the sudden.

"Emily? Is something wrong?" Piotr asked again.

Emily started crying. "Dad, is something wrong with me? I don't even remember what just happened."

Piotr hugged her. He didn't quite get what was happening at the moment. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the last thing I remember was falling asleep at my desk while drawing, and then I woke up and you where in my room!"

Piotr had his daughter go see the school nurse, Professor X, and then get a good night's rest.

Later on, when Piotr got back to his bedroom, Kitty was already there. She had just walked out of the shower, and she was dressing in sleeping attire.

"I don't know what's 'wrong' with Emily." Piotr said, closing the door. "She seems dazed or something."

Kitty slipped into bed and turned off her little lamp on her bedside table. "Well, we'll find out tomorrow, hopefully."

Piotr got in bed to, and the both of them quickly fell asleep.

"Piotr, it's dangerous." a voice echoed.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

Written by Patriot for Christ

That very next week, Emily's powers where growing more and more strange. The Professor had taken a vacation for the next few weeks, so he was not available as a helper. Emma Frost was plenty experienced enough for the use of Cerebro, but she was with the Professor too. Her and a few other mutants.

Then on a Tuesday, during recess, her powers exploded.

It was Wednesday, though. One day before. Emily and Marie where swinging together, as they always did at recess. But this time, Emily was incredibly stressed. Every single time Marie tried to talk to her, she hardly could answer, and then when she came to her senses, she would ask Marie about what she had just said. It was confusing.

Emily's body was trying to get used to her raging abilities, but they couldn't. She continued to white out when she was tired, and that usually happened when someone was talking with her.

That next day, which was Tuesday, Emily was with her father, Piotr. They where in the danger room practicing. Thankfully, Jean Grey, Wolverine, and Cyclops where there. Because what was about to happen was not good.

Emily and Piotr where fighting a large mutant that looked like Onslaught. They where doing quite well until the large beast slammed Emily against the wall. Before anyone could turn the sequence off, Onslaught's arm exploded. The large mutant swiped at her once again, this time smashing her up against another wall. Still, she blew the other arm off. Then, before Onslaught could attack again, she literately exploded and Onslaught blew up along with her. Another Onslaught walked out and she appeared behind him, this time half his size. She punched right through the mutant and they all watched as her arm came out the back. She then exploded again. Still, another Onslaught walked out. They didn't turn off the sequence because it was interesting watching Emily. And it didn't seem like she posed a threat to Colossus, whom was in the room alongside her. She grabbed this last Onslaught and vanished with him. She then appeared, but she was much smaller. Onslaught had disappeared. They scanned the room for him and found he was clutched up in Emily's hand. She then squished him, such as she would a bug.

"We're ending the sequence." Wolverine said over the microphone.

Marie didn't do anything. Her eyes just started to glow a dark purple. Another Onslaught came out of nowhere and grabbed her. He squished her in his large hands just as she had him. But this time, nothing happened. At least, not at first. After a few moments wait, large vein-like bumps popped out of Onslaught and beheaded him on the spot. Emily then appeared behind him. Right as he was falling.

Colossus wasn't quick enough to push the monstrous Onslaught out of the way, and Emily was smashed. The room then was covered in a bright light.

When the light cleared away, Onslaught was gone. Emily and Piotr where in the middle of the danger room. But this time, they where both laying down on the ground -- without a pulse.

"Emily must be contained." a voice echoed.


End file.
